


The one time Rusca dressed as a girl

by Spectrum296



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Bullying Rusca, Fluff, Hint of Mabinaldo, M/M, Tagalog, ensaymada, just for fun, unbetad
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: This is the continuation of the 'Prime Timeline' in my other work "Introduction to the Rusca Deviation"The one time Rusca is tasked to dress as a girl and Goyong gets to see it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Punyeta! Rusca! Saan ka ba nagtago? Pagabi na a.”

 

“Heneral, sa tingin ko hindi ko talaga kayang gampanan ang iyong inuutos…”

 

“Kaya mo iyan Rusca. Tutulungan ka naman namin.” Wika ni Paco habang nilalatag ang kanyang dala sa harapan ni Rusca.

 

May maririnig na mga paang tumatakbo papunta sa kubo.

 

“Buti naandito ka na. Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap Rusca.” Tila hinahabol pa ng nakababatang Bernal ang kanyang hininga.

 

Lumapit si Manuel kay Paco at pangiting nagtanong.

 

“Ito na ba ang mga kagamitan na kailangan nya para sa kanyang delikadong misyon?” Halatang na aaliw ang magkapatid sa nangyayari kay Rusca.

 

“Mukhang bagay sa iyo ang kulay nito” Inilapat ni Manuel ang pula na saya na hawak nya kay Rusca.

 

“Ayos! mukhang tama ang sukat nito para sa iyo. Ang galing mo Paco, nakuha mo kung ano ang damit na babagay para sa ating munting dalaga.”

 

Hindi alam ni Rusca ang kanyang gagawin. Ayaw niya sa ideya na magbibihis babae sya para lamang makalikom ng impormasyon sa bayan. Ngunit mas nangingibabaw ang takot nya kay Luna.

 

Walang nagawa si Rusca at tahimik niyang tinanggap ang kanyang misyon.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Nang maisuot ni Rusca ang baro’t saya ay nakaramdam sya ng pag aalinlangan.

 

“Hindi talaga bagay sa akin ito. Masikip ng kaunti ang saya”

 

“Tama lang ang sukat nyan.” Pa depensang sinabi ito ni Paco.

 

Tiningnan ni Jose si Rusca mula ulo hanggang paa.

 

“Parang may kulang, tama na ang hubog ng katawan ni Rusca ngunit halata pa rin na nagpapanggap sya.“

 

“May nakakaligtaan kasi tayo.” Naglabas ng asul na tela si Paco.

 

“Gamitin natin ito at aayusin lang natin ang iyong buhok.” Sabay suklay sa buhok ni Rusca.

 

“Saan mo naman nakuha ang mga gamit na iyan Paco?” Napatawa lamang si Paco at iniayos na lang ang tela sa buhok ni Rusca. Nanahimik sila ng matapos ni Paco ang pag aayos.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Ano!!! Magsalita kayo, sabi ko sa inyo na hindi ako ang dapat gumawa ng misyon na ito.”

 

Malaki ang naitulong ng tela sa pag iibang anyo ni Rusca.

 

Inikutan ng dalawang Bernal si Rusca.

 

Tinaas ni Manuel ng kaunti ang saya ni Rusca. “Bagay sa iyo ang damit mo.”

 

Pinipigilan ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. “Punyeta! Wag nyo nga ako paglaruan.” sabay sipa kay Manuel.

 

Napa iling si Paco at sinabing “Hindi ganyan ang tamang kilos ng isang dalaga.“

 

“Kagatin mo nga ang labi mo para pumula” Patawang bigkas ni Manuel. Lumapit sya at pinisil ang mukha ni Rusca.

 

“Dapat mamula mula rin ang iyong pisngi para magmukha kang dalagang may iniirog"

 

“Putang ina! naman Manuel, masakit.” Inialis ni Rusca ang mga kamay ni Manuel.

 

“Haha! ” Malalim ang pagtawa ng Heneral.

 

“Heneral! Hindi ko talaga kaya…”

 

“Rusca! Sinasabi mo ba na tatalikuran mo ang ating Inang Bayan” Nanlilisik ang mata ng Heneral nang tumingin sya kay Rusca.

 

“Patawad po Heneral. Susundin ko na po ang utos niyo, para sa ating Inang Bayan.”

 

“Mabuti naman Kapitan, sumasaludo ako sa iyong katapangan.”

 

Napansin ni Joven na tumalikod ang Heneral at mukhang pinipigilan nya ang kanyang pagtawa.

 

Iniayos ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili. Napapagod na sya at nagdasal na lamang na sana matapos na ang araw na ito.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral Luna.” Napalingon silang lahat sa pinanggagalingan ng boses. Nakatindig ang isang binatilyo na may hawak na liham sa may pintuan.

 

Napatalikod si Rusca ng mabilis.

 

"Putang ina! Ano ang ginagawa nya rito.“ Pabulong na sinabi niya kay Paco.

 

"Heneral Del Pilar. Maaari po bang malaman namin kung ano ang pakay nyo at napadalaw kayo sa aming kampo?” Malumanay na pagtanong ni Paco.

 

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral, may pinapa abot na liham ang ating Presidente” Lumapit si Goyong para ibigay ang liham kay Luna.

 

“Salamat.”

 

“Walang anuman…” Napalingon si Goyong sa katabi ng Heneral. Hindi nya napigilang pagmasdan ang dalagang kanyang nakikita.

 

Napansin sya ng magkapatid na Bernal.

 

“Oo nga pala, sya ang aming pinsan na si… Rus…”

 

“Rosario!”

 

“Napadaan din lang sya ngayong araw na ito upang kami ay bisitahin.”

 

Hinawakan ni Goyong ang kamay ni Rusca.

 

“Magandang Gabi! Binibining Rosario.”

 

“Paumanhin sa aking kawalang-galang ngunit hindi ko alam na may pinsan pala sila Bernal na katulad mo."

 

Naramdaman ni Rusca na tila humihigpit ang hawak ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay.

 

"Nagkita na ba tayo noon sa isang pagtitipon? Wari ko ay hindi ako makakalimot sa isang magandang dilag na katulad mo?”

 

Hindi makatingin si Rusca kay Goyong. Tila ay lalong namumula ang kanyang pisngi.

 

"Heneral, mahiyain yang pinsan namin kaya bihira lang syang lumabas at magpakilala sa mga tao. Kaya kung maaari ay pag pasensyahan mo na ang kanyang di pagsasalita.”

 

“Marahil ay pagod ka na sa iyong paglalakbay, Heneral, magpahinga ka muna.” Wika ni Luna.

 

“Nararapat nga na ako ay magpapahinga panandalian. Maraming salamat Heneral, mga Ginoo.”

 

Tiningnan muli ni Goyong ang dalaga.

 

“Aayusin ko lang ang aking gamit at babalik muli ako, nais ko na makilala ka ng maigi. Rosario.”

 

“Wag ka mag alala Goyong. Pinapayagan kong magkita at magusap kayo mamaya.” Nakangisi nang sinabi ito ni Manuel.

 

Napabuntong hininga si Rusca nang sa wakas ay binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay.

 

Hindi nya namalayang pinigil pala nya ang kanyang paghinga.

 

Pag baba ni Goyong sa hagdan ay napabalik sya at nagtanong.

 

“Napansin ko na mukhang may kulang sa inyo. Nasaan na ba si Kapitan Rusca?”

 

Napatigil ang lahat at napatingin sa isa’t isa.

 

“Ginoong Del Pilar maaring nasa malapit lang si Rusca at nagpapahinga."

 

"Tama si Joven, kilala mo naman si Rusca. Maaaring nakatulog lang sya sa malapit.” Sumangayon si Luna.

 

“Haha… malay mo nasa tabi tabi lang sya.” Pabirong sinambit ni Jose.

 

Napangiti si Goyong at tinuloy ang kanyang paglalakad.

 

Isinara ni Jose ang pintuan.

 

“Maaari namang iba ang magdala ng mensahe. Bakit si Goyong pa ang pinadala.” Painis na sinambit ni Rusca.

 

Inihampas ng Heneral ang kanyang kamao sa pader.

 

“Lintik! Alam naman natin na ang tunay na pakay nya ay para magmasid sa bawat kilos natin."

 

Inakbayan ni Jose si Rusca. "Mukhang magandang pagkakataon ito para makapag ensayo ka Rosario."


	2. Continuation

“Kailangan mong magmasid sa kampo ni Heneral Luna. May nakarating sa akin na balita na ninanais nyang kalabanin ang aking panunungkulan...”

 

“Mahirap man paniwalaan ito ay mas naaayon na maging handa sa kung ano man ang maaring mangyari.” Pabuntong-hiningang sinabi ng Punong Ministro. “Hindi dapat tayo padalos dalos dahil lamang sa sabi-sabi, Miong”

 

Napaubo na lamang ang Presidente para pagtakpan ang kanyang ngiti. Bihira lang na banggitin ni Pole ang kanyang pangalan sa harap ng ibang tao. Kakagaling lang nila sa isang pagtitipon at halatang pagod na ang kanyang Punong Ministro. Nilingon nya si Pole at seryosong sinabi...

 

“Maaasahan ka talaga na maging nasa tamang katwiran, Pole”

 

Napatungo at unti unting namula si Pole nang mapagtanto niya ang kanyang kamalian.

 

Napailing na lamang si Goyong sa kanyang nakita at mabilis na nagpaalam.

~~~~~~~~

Mapayapa ang paglalakbay ni Goyong papunta sa kampo ni Luna ngunit tila gumugulo sa kanya ang mga salitang binanggit ng Presidente.

Inangat ni Goyo ang maliit na sako sa kanyang mga mata. Sinigurado niya na dala niya ito sa kanyang pagbisita sa kampo ni Luna. Ang pakay niya ay malaman kung totoo ba ang mga sabi-sabi ngunit walang makakapagpigil sa kanya kung may makita syang isang natatanging tao na mahilig sa ensaymada.

Inisa-isa ni Goyong ang mga kasama ni Luna, kaya ba nilang gawin ang bulongbulongang paghihimagsik laban sa Presidente.

“Si Rusca naman...” napangiti si Goyong habang inaalala nya ang mga kilos ni Kapitan Rusca nung huli silang nagkita.

 

“Alam kong mapusok din sya kung kumilos at...sigurado akong susundin nya ang anumang utos ng kanyang Heneral...” Sa loob nya ay tama lang ang nabigkas nyang mga salita. Napahinto sya ng sandali. Wari nya ay nakaramdam sya ng lungkot.

 

“Heneral Del Pilar, may problema po ba?” tanong ng kawal sa kanyang harapan.

 

“Wala naman. Sa tingin ko ay kailangan na nating magmadali bago pa lumalim ang gabi.”

 

Napaisip si Goyong. Ano itong naramdaman nyang lungkot. Marahil, naiinggit lang sya kay Luna dahil may mga kawal syang gagawin ang lahat ng inuutos nya.

~~~~~~~~

Inabutan na ng gabi ng makarating si Goyong sa kampo ni Luna.

May lumapit na kawal sa kaniya.

“Magandang Gabi! Heneral Del Pilar.”

“Magandang gabi din! Nasaan ang inyong Heneral?”

Nanahimik ang mga kawal at tila ay parang kinakabahan.

Nang sa wakas ay may nagsalita “Magkakasama po silang lahat sa kubo ng Heneral. Kung nais nyo ay ipapakita ko po sa inyo ang daan.”

“Hindi na kailangan, alam ko kung nasaan iyon.” Bumababa ang heneral sa kanyang kabayo at nagsimulang maglakad.

Nang marating nya ang kubo ay napansin nyang parang may kaguluhang nagaganap sa loob.

Binuksan nya ang pinto at nagwika. “Magandang Gabi! Heneral Luna.”

 

~~~~~~~~

Napalingon silang lahat kay Goyong.

_Napatalikod si Rusca ng mabilis._

_"Putang ina! Ano ang ginagawa nya rito._ _“_ _Pabulong na sinabi niya kay Paco._

_"Heneral Del Pilar. Maaari po bang malaman namin kung ano ang pakay nyo at napadalaw kayo sa aming kampo?_ _”_ _Malumanay na pagtanong ni Paco._

_“_ _Magandang Gabi! Heneral, may pinapa abot na liham ang ating Presidente_ _”_ _Lumapit si Goyong para ibigay ang liham kay Luna._

_“_ _Salamat._ _”_

“Walang anuman…” Napalingon si Goyong sa katabi ng Heneral.

Hindi nya napigilang pagmasdan ang dalagang kanyang nakikita.

Una pa lang nyang makita ang dalaga sa tabi ni Luna ay napatigil sya. Natural na ang una nyang napansin ang hubog ng katawan ng dalaga. Ngunit maganda man ang likuran nya ay nais pa rin makita ni Goyong ang mukha ng dalaga.

_Napansin sya ng magkapatid na Bernal._

_“_ _Oo nga pala, sya ang aming pinsan na si_ _…_ _Rus_ _…”_

_“_ _Rosario!_ _”_

_“_ _Napadaan din lang sya ngayong araw na ito upang kami ay bisitahin._ _”_

_Hinawakan ni Goyong ang kamay ni Rusca._

_“_ _Magandang Gabi! Binibining Rosario._ _”_

_“_ _Paumanhin sa aking kawalang-galang ngunit hindi ko alam na may pinsan pala sila Bernal na katulad mo."_

_Naramdaman ni Rusca na tila humihigpit ang hawak ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay._

_"Nagkita na ba tayo noon sa isang pagtitipon? Wari ko ay hindi ako makakalimot sa isang magandang dilag na katulad mo?_ _”_

_Hindi makatingin si Rusca kay Goyong. Tila ay lalong namumula ang kanyang pisngi._

_"Heneral, mahiyain yang pinsan namin kaya bihira lang syang lumabas at magpakilala sa mga tao. Kaya kung maaari ay pag pasensyahan mo na ang kanyang di pagsasalita._ _”_

_“_ _Marahil ay pagod ka na sa iyong paglalakbay, Heneral, magpahinga ka muna._ _”_ _Wika ni Luna._

_“_ _Nararapat nga na ako ay magpapahinga panandalian. Maraming salamat Heneral, mga Ginoo._ _”_

_Tiningnan muli ni Goyong ang dalaga._

_“_ _Aayusin ko lang ang aking gamit at babalik muli ako, nais ko na makilala ka ng maigi. Rosario._ _”_

_“_ _Wag ka mag alala Goyong. Pinapayagan kong magkita at magusap kayo mamaya._ _”_ _Nakangisi nang sinabi ito ni Manuel._

_Napabuntong hininga si Rusca nang sa wakas ay binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay._

_Hindi nya namalayang pinigil pala nya ang kanyang paghinga._

_Pag baba ni Goyong sa hagdan ay napabalik sya at nagtanong._

_“_ _Napansin ko na mukhang may kulang sa inyo. Nasaan na ba si Kapitan Rusca?_ _”_

_Napatigil ang lahat at napatingin sa isa_ _’_ _t isa._

_“_ _Ginoong Del Pilar maaring nasa malapit lang si Rusca at nagpapahinga."_

_"Tama si Joven, kilala mo naman si Rusca. Maaaring nakatulog lang sya sa malapit._ _”_ _Sumangayon si Luna._

_“_ _Haha_ _…_ _malay mo nasa tabi tabi lang sya._ _”_ _Pabirong sinambit ni Jose._

_Napangiti si Goyong at tinuloy ang kanyang paglalakad._

_Isinara ni Jose ang pintuan._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Nang makalayo si Goyong sa kubo ay bigla itong napatawa ng malakas.

“Sinasabi ko na nga ba at susundin nya ang lahat ng utos ni Luna.”

Hindi man nya naiintindihan ang nangyayari pero natutuwa sya sa kanyang nakita.

“Rosario... Rosario... mukhang magiging maganda ang gabi ko ngayon”

Sa una pa lang na tingin ay nakaramdam ng kirot sa puso si Goyong. Isang sulyap lang sa mga mata ng binibini ay alam na niya na si Rusca ang dalagang nasa harapan nya. Nagulat lamang sya nang makita nya ang mukha ni Rusca.

“Haha... Maganda pala sya pag inayusan.”

~~~~~~~~

Nagbulungan ang dalawang magkapatid.

“Kuya, mukhang magaling ang pag babalat-kayo niya. Nabighani ata niya si Goyong.”

Napatawa ang nakakatandang Bernal. Sa loob nya ay alam nyang namukhaan na ni Goyong na si Rusca ang nagpapanggap nilang pinsan.

Hindi nya babanggitin ito sa kanyang nakakabatang kapatid dahil tila ay tuwang tuwa si Jose sa nagaganap.

Hahayaan na lang naman nya ang mga nangyayari. Kaya naman ni Rusca ang kanyang sarili...

Ngunit ang pinaguusapan dito ay si Goyong. Si Goyong na may reputasyon. Napa kamot si Manuel ng kanyang ulo. Pina alala nya ang kanyang sarili na lalaki si Rusca at wala namang masama na mangyayari sa kanya. Mas importanteng masaya si Jose kaysa mapahiya si Rusca.

Kinalabit nya sa balikat si Jose.

“May naisip akong magandang plano”

Bago mag hapunan ay pinulong saglit ni Manuel ang kanyang mga kasama, maliban kay Rusca.

“Hayaan nating mag sama ang dalawa mamaya para malaman natin ang pakay ni Goyong at para makita natin kung kaya ni Rusca gampanan ang kanyang misyon.”

Napailing si Paco “Sigurado ka ba o nais mo lang makitang mahirapan si Rusca?”

Napangiti ang Heneral at tahimik na sumasang ayon sa plano ni Manuel.

Si Jose naman ay nagpipigil ng kanyang tawa.

“Paano kung madiskubre niya ang pagbabalat-kayo ni Rusca” Halatang nababahala si Joven sa minumungkahi ng magkapatid. Tinabig ni Jose si Joven. “Sigurado ako na di mangyayari iyon. Madiskarte si Rusca at may tiwala ako sa kanyang kakayahan”

Hindi naniniwala si Joven sa intensyon ng magkapatid. Alam niya na ginagawa lang naman nila ito para lang mapaglaruan si Rusca.

Napagtanto na lamang ng grupo na kung madiskubre man si Rusca sa pangpapanggap nya ay ibig sabihin lang nito ay hindi pwedeng ituloy ang plano ni Luna.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Hinawakan ni Manuel ang balikat ni Rusca at tiningnan niya siya sa mga mata.

“Wag ka na lang masyadong magsalita. Gampanan mo na lang na talagang mahiyain ka.

Ipapaalala ko na rin kay Goyong mamaya na di ka sanay makipag usap sa mga tao.”

 

Inikot ni Jose si Rusca paharap sa kanya. “Kung hindi mo alam ang susunod na gagawin on isasagot sa katanungan ni Goyong ay ngitian mo na lang siya.”

Paasiwang ngumiti si Rusca. “Wag ganyan! Ang pangit mo tingnan!”

Sumimangot si Rusca sa sinambit ni Jose. “Ayaw ko na! Bakit ko ba kailangang gawin ito” Aktong aalisin ni Rusca ang panyo sa kanyang buhok.

Inikot siya muli ni Manuel. “Wag mo nang intindihin ang sinabi nito...” Binatukan ni Manuel si Jose. Inayos niya ang buhok ni Rusca. Tandaan mo na lang ang mga sinabi ko.”

 

Pagdating sa hapag kainan sinunod ni Rusca ang mga payo ni Manuel. Hindi sya masyadong nagsasalita at kung kinakailangan ay sumasagot lang sya sa mga tanong na pwedeng sagutin ng Oo at Hindi.

Kaunti lang ang nakain ni Rusca. Hindi sya komporatble sa mga nagaganap. Nararamdaman nya na pinapanood sya ni Manuel. Sayang nga naman ang turo sa kanya kung di nya gagawin ito.

“Ang hirap pala kumilos ng mahinhin, lalo na pag gutom ka.” pabuntong hiningang inisip ni Rusca sa sarili.

Hindi nya napapansin na hindi lang si Manuel ang nagmamasid sa kanya, pati ang kaharap nyang si Goyong ay tila hindi maalis ang mata nito sa kanya.

Napaisip si Goyong habang minamasdan si Rusca “Kawawang Rusca, tila hindi ka masaya sa harap ng pagkain.”

Matapos ang kainan ay nagpaalam isa isa ang mga kasamahan ni Rusca. Ang naiwan na lamang ay siya, si Goyong, si Manuel at Jose.

Tumayo si Goyong at kinausap si Manuel “Nais ko sana na makilala nang mabuti ang inyong pinsan na si Rosario. Maari ba na masamahan ko siyang maglakad lakad sa kampo?”

Nilingon ni Jose si Goyong at paturong sinabi na “Di ako makapapayag. Kilala kita Goyong...”

Sinaway ni Manuel si Jose “Jose!” at hinarap niya si Goyong at tiningnan sa mata. “Pinapayagan kita na kausapin si Rosario. May tiwala ako sa iyo. Halika na Jose.”

“Ngunit Kuya...” Maririnig ang boses ni Jose habang lumalakad pahabol kay Manuel.

~~~~~~~~

Lumapit si Goyong kay Rosario at inalok niya ang kanyang braso. “Maaari mo ba akong samahan saglit Rosario?”

Tumango si Rusca at dali-daling tumayo at naglakad papalayo.

Napailing na lamang si Goyong habang hinahabol ang dilag.

Nang maabutan niya si Rusca, muli nya itong tinangkang kausapin “Maganda ang gabi ngayon. Matatanaw mo ng mabuti ang mga bituin.”

Tumungo na lamang si Rusca at binilisan ang paglalakad.

Napatigil si Goyong, mukhang mahihirapan siyang makausap si Rusca. Napangiti na lamang sya, naaliw sya sa mga kilos ni Rusca. Iniisip nya na lamang na parang itong hamon, kailangan ay masira nya ang pagbabalatkayo ni Rusca. At hindi siya umaatras sa isang hamon.

Hinabol nya muli si Rusca ngunit lalong itong nagmadali maglakad.

Sa kakamadali ni Rusca ay hindi niya napansin ang hukay sa kanyang pinaglalakaran. Natalisod sya at napapikit na lamang at hinanda ang sarili na masaktan. Hinintay ni Rusca na mahulog sya sa trentsera ngunit di niya ito naramdaman. Napunan niya na may bisig na nakayapos sa kanyang bewang. Binuksan niya ng dahan-dahan ang kanyang mga mata at nagulat na lamang sya na ang unang sulyap niya ay ang mukha ni Goyong. Tila tumigil saglit ang kanyang mundo. Nang maurirat nya ang nangyayari ay natauhan sya na nakakalong na pala sya sa kandungan ni Goyong.

Mabuti na lamang at napansin ni Goyong ang pangyayari. Walang pagaatubiling sinalo nya si Rusca. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa sa ilalim ng trentsera. Inihawi ni Goyong ang buhok ni Rusca sa tabi. “Nasaktan ka ba Rosario?”

“Hindi...” tinakpan ni Rusca ang kanyang bibig. Nataranta siya at mabilis na umiling at tumayo. Nakalimutan niya na hindi siya pala dapat magsalita.

Tumayo si Goyong “Mabuti naman at hindi ka nasaktan. Sigurado ako ay papagalitan ni Jose kung masasaktan ang kanilang magandang pinsan.”

Pinagpag na lamang ni Rusca ang kanyang saya para pagtakpan ang kanyang namumulang mukha.

Humayo si Goyong sa hukay at iniabot ang kanyang kamay. “Sa tingin ko ay malalim na ang gabi. Halika na at ihahatid na kita sa kubo ni Manuel.

Hinawakan ni Rusca ang kamay ni Goyong. Inalalayan siya ni Goyong paakyat ng hukay.

Napangisi si Goyong ng patago, tila hindi napansin ni Rusca na magkahawak pa rin ang kanilang kamay habang naglalakad palayo.

Napadaan sila sa kubo niya. Tumigil sya at hinarap niya si Rusca.

“Napansin ko na mukhang matamlay ka kanina. Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang pagkaing hinanda?”

Napatingin si Rusca, binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay. “Sandali lamang, may kukunin ako sa aking kubo.”

Kinuha ni Goyong ang maliit na sako na nakalagay sa lamesa. Lumabas sya at dali-daling iniabot ito sa naghihintay na si Rusca.

“Mukhang kaunti lang ang nakain mo kanina, para sa iyo”

Tiningnan ni Rusca ang hawak ni Goyong, kinuha niya ito at sinilip ang nilalaman ng sako. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa nakita.

Napangiti si Rusca at nilabas ang isa sa mga ensaymada. Totoo nga na kaunti lang ang nakain nya kanina at nakakaramdam na sya ng gutom.

“Sige lang, kumain ka na” paguudyok ni Goyong.

Natuwa si Goyong nang kinagatan ni Rusca ng may sigla ang ensaymada na kinaiingatan niyang dalhin. Halatang nagustuhan ni Rusca ang regalo nya.

“Masarap ba ang aking munting handog para sa iyo?”

Tumila si Rusca sa kanyang kinakain at masayang sinagot ang katanungan ni Goyong. “Masarap siya. Malambot at tamang tama lang ang tamis. Saan mo nabili ito? Ngayon lang ako nakatikim nito muli. Wala kasing gumagawa ng ensaymada sa lugar na ito.”

Nang matapos si Rusca sa pagkain ay napatigil sya, nang dahil lang sa ensaymada ay nasira niya ang kanyang pagbabalatkayo.

“Punyeta na ensaymada yan! nahalata kaya ako.” Pabulong na sinabi ni Rusca sa kanyang sarili. Napaubo siya at sinimulang magdahilan.

“Aaahhh... Ano...”

Sumabat si Goyong “Mainam naman at nagustuhan mo ang ensaymada.”

“Malalim na ang gabi at baka hinahanap ka na ng mga pinsan mo. Hindi maganda sa isang dalaga ang manatili sa labas magisang kasama ang isang binata na tulad ko.”

Napabuntong hininga si Rusca at napaisip sa sarili “Buti na lang hindi nya namalayan na nag papanggap lang akong babae.”

Inihatid ni Goyong si Rusca sa kubo ng mga Bernal at nang maglakad na sya palayo ay may narinig syang tumawag sa pangalan nya.

“Goyong! Maraming salamat.”

~~~~~~~~

Maagang gumising si Goyong. Inaalala niya ang mga pangyayari kagabi. Saktong nadatnan niya si Rusca pag labas ng kanyang kubo.

“Magandang umaga Rusca. Tila hindi kita nakita kahapon.”

Napakamot na lamang ng ulo si Rusca at kibit balikat na sinabing “May inutos lang sa akin ang Heneral. Kakarating ko lang nga dito sa kampo.”

“Aaahhh... Kaya pala wala ka kagabi.”

Napabuntong hininga si Rusca ng malalim. Natutuwa sya na naniniwala si Goyong sa kanyang dahilan.

Nakita ni Goyong na nakangiti si Rusca. Hindi nya matiis na asarin sya ng kaunti.

“Oo nga pala, nakita mo na ba yung magandang pinsan nila Bernal?” “Nais ko pa naman sya makasabay sa agahan.” Tumitingin ng diretso si Goyong kay Rusca. Hinihintay nya ang magiging reaksyon nito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Rusca. “Ah! Yung pinsan nila Manuel na si Rosario. Nagkita kami kanina. Sabi nya babalik na raw sya sa kanyang mga magulang. Kakaalis lang nya.”

“Sigurado ka bang kakaalis lang nya?” pangungulit ni Goyong.

Tumango si Rusca.

“Kung ganon ay sigurado akong di pa sya nakakalayo. Maiwan lang kita ng sandali Rusca at sa tingin ko ay mahahabol ko pa sya.” Mabilis na naglakad si Goyong palayo para magmukhang desidido syang habulin ang dalaga at para na rin hindi makita ni Rusca ang kanyang ngiti.

Nagulat si Rusca sa kilos ni Goyong, nang makita nyang papalayo si Goyong ay bigla itong natauhan. Hinabol nya ito at napahawak sya sa likuran ni Goyong.

Napatigil si Goyong ng naramdaman nyang may dumakmang kamay sa kanya. Lumingon sya at napansin nyang nagagambala si Rusca. Natutuwa sya sa ginagawa nyang pagkutya kay Rusca.

“Baka napalayo na sya. Wag mo nang habulin.”

“Tama ka baka nga hindi ko na sya maabutan. Paano ba iyan? Nais ko pa namang samahan nya ako kumain ngayong umaga.” Tiningnan nya sa mata si Rusca at nagpanggap na tila ay nalulungkot sya.

“Ako! Ako na lang! sasamahan kita.” Sabi ni Rusca na tila ay iniiwasang tumingin nang diretso kay Goyong.

Nakangiting sinabi ni Goyong na “Hindi lang naman sa umagang ito na kailangan kong may kasama. Haha... Sige samahan mo na rin ako buong araw.”

“Sa agahan lang kita sasamahan. Marami akong kailangang gawin.”

Inilapit ni Goyong ang kanyang mukha kay Rusca.

“Hindi mo pala ako masasamahan. Sa tingin ko mas magandang habulin ko na lang si Rosario”

Natulala si Rusca. Lumayo si Goyong at nagsimulang akmang tatakbo. Hinabol siya ni Rusca habang tinatawag ang kanyang pangalan. Tumakbong palayo si Goyong habang tuwang tuwa na hinahabol siya ni Rusca.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2015... I decided to post it now because I needed to clean my drafts.  
> I am more of a Mabinaldo shipper but Gresca endeared me so much that I wrote this utter nonsense.


End file.
